What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: It's Halloween at the Shiba House. Suddenly one by one the Rangers are getting killed by someone dressed as Ghostface. Only Mike can stop him, but why? Takes place after my other oneshots, but you don't need to read those first.


What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?

By DeweyFinn21

_**This is my Halloween fic, just extremely early, not late, this is for the Halloween of 2011. Do not own Power Rangers in any way, shape, or form, if I did, it would be sweet for me. Also I don't own Scream, except for this old Ghostface costume, but that's besides the point. This is what you get when you watch the first 3 Scream movies in a row at home and then go out to see the fourth one. Enjoy. This takes place in 2012 so Scr4m will be on DVD, at least I hope so, otherwise that would be a very long wait.**_

"So, how did you guys like that Halloween movie marathon?" Mike asked.

"I thought the first one was the best." Kevin said. The others agreed.

"Mike did we really have to do this late at night? I mean it is now 3:46 a.m.." Emily asked.

"Why, Em, you scared?" Mike teased her in a haunting voice.

"No, I'm just tired." Emily said in defense. Mike smirked.

"Sure you are. Meanwhile the real Ghostface is attacking our town as we speak."

"Mike, come on let's go to bed." Mia whined.

"But we have all the Friday the 13th and Nightmare On Elm Streets to watch." Mike complained.

"Well good luck, we're done." Jayden said. Everyone except Mike left. Suddenly he got an idea.

Emily was fast asleep when all of a sudden she was awakened by her Samuraizer. It was Mike.

"What do you want Mike, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Emily hesitated, that wasn't Mike's voice. It was the voice of Ghostface in the movie.

"Mike, seriously, if this is a joke it isn't funny." Emily said nervous.

"I said, what's your favorite scary movie?" The voice on the other line said.

"Help, Emily, help!" She could hear Mike in the background.

"Amityville Horror, now what did you do with Mike?"

"Well, it seems that we have a persistent pack of Samurai Rangers." The voice started. "They won't give up until their dead." Emily was worried now. "Too bad there can be only one final girl. You sound like a worthy opponent." Suddenly the door to her room slid open and Ghostface came our with a knife. Emily screamed. Suddenly Jayden came in the room and grabbed Ghostface.

"You don't touch her." Then he punched Ghostface and made himself go back a few steps.

"OW! Jayden that hurt." Suddenly Mike's voice came out of the suit.

"Mike, why would you do something like this?" Jayden asked.

"It was just a little joke for Halloween, none of you got hurt."

"You acted like you were really in trouble." Emily exclaimed. Suddenly Mike got a call on his Samuraizer.

"It's Kevin." Mike answers. "Hello? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Mike was tired of this. He used the same voice changer.

"Kevin, I already tried this, it won't work.'

"Help, Mike, Hel-"

"Shut up, now, if you can answer these three questions correctly, I shall let Blue go." Mike stopped being worried, it had to be Mia if they knew they were Rangers.

"Come on Mia, stop playing."

"Uh, Mike? I'm right here." Mia said from behind him. Mike then got super worried.

"You do know that I could go to Kevin's room and fight you off, don't you?"

"You leave before you answer the questions and I automatically kill him." Mike then signaled at the others to leave and find the person terrorizing them. "Now, question 1: Who directed A Nightmare on Elm Street 3?" Mike was thinking when he heard a clatter. "Your friends trying to stop me, they can't. I have made an impassible barrier. So answer correctly, or Kevin is done."

"Chuck Russell." Mike had been looking through those when he thought of the prank.

"Question 2: What year did the original Omen come out?"

"Duh, 1976, give me a hard one." Mike then regretted his own words. _"Next time, think before saying."_ Mike thought.

"Alright, question 3: Who plays Freddie Kruger-"

"Robert Englund." Mike said hurriedly.

"- in the remake of A Nightmare On Elm Street. You lose Kevin dies."

"AHHHH-" Silence.

"Whose next, there can only be one left and I chose you."

"Why?" Mike wondered.

"You seem most likely to defeat me." Mike got real confused.

"Huh?"

"I like a challenge, so next up is… Yellow come on."

"No, not anymore, I will stop you." Mike then ran out of Emily's room to the main area. It was silent. The other Rangers hadn't said anything. He called Emily to be safe. "Emily."

"Yeah, Mike where are you, we went back after we no longer heard Kevin, but you're not here."

"Is anyone with you?"

"Not at the moment, Mia and Jayden went to find you and I had to stay to make sure we didn't miss you again."

"Get out of there!" Mike yelled.

"Why Mi-" She went silent and the voice started talking.

"Now for her, I'll give you one question, just one, to save her."

"What is it?"

"Who played the killer in the original Friday The 13th?"

"Oh, who was that, it was, come on Mike, I just, need, one answer to save her. Um…uh, I don't know, Jeannine Taylor?"

"Nope, Betsey Palmer, she's gone.,"

"MikEE-"

"So, whose next, red or pink?"

"Neither, I will stop you."

"How?"

"At your own game."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Mike then realized he couldn't really do that. He hung up and called Jayden.

"Jayden, get Mia and get away from here."

"Why?"

"So I can face the killer one on one."

"But what if you don't make it?"

"Then I guess you'll have to do it for me, okay Jayden." Silence "Uh Jayden?" Silence.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"NO!"

"What a deal, two for the price of one, answer correctly, what is Kevin's favorite scary movie?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Mike yelled.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You should know better, go on give a guess."

"Kevin's favorite scary movie is…A Nightmare On Elm Street 5: The Dream Child."

"You're lucky, you live, they die."

"What?"

"Come and face me like a man." Mike then ran out into the training area. Silence, he looked left, looked right, looked back, looked forward, and the killer in the Ghostface costume came from the left.

"You…weren't…there…a…second…ago."

"You must be forgetting Mike, I am the villain in a horror film, I can teleport anywhere."

"No, you're just really fast, Antonio." Suddenly Antonio appeared right beside him.

"Sorry, you guys made me go get the…is that Ghostface?"

"Yes." Mike said weakly. "Care to help?" Then Ghostface got Antonio.

"I hate Gold."

"Mike, bye." Then he fell over. Mike got up and started running towards Ghostface until someone grabbed him and said the next six words.

"It was just a little joke." Mike recognized the voice. It couldn't be.

"None of you got hurt." Said another voice.

"Mike, are you scared?" Said a third voice

"You should know me better than that." This one came from behind.

"Well, I got the popcorn." Antonio said rising up

"You guys, tricked me into thinking there actually was a killer?"

"Not as fun from the other side now is it?" Jayden said

"I didn't do all of you-" Mike pleaded.

"No, just Emily, but she's like my litter sister, and Jayden's girlfriend for cryin' out loud." Kevin said.

"Yes, it's not nice to do that Mike." Ji said coming out from the costume.

"How did you know what I was going to do?" Mike wanted to know

"Antonio's spy cameras were still set up, he saw you do everything and warned us in advanced. We got you back for doing that to me." Emily explained.

"So I guess this means none of you want to go trick or treating tonight."

"Oh, we will, you won't."

"Bu-bu-but, you did this to me, that should be enough." Mike whined.

"Good Morning Mike, now let's go to sleep." Then they left Mike wondering why his friends would do that.

"Wait, how'd Ji teleport. Yo guys, wait up!"

_**So how did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought and if I need to improve on one thing or another, your reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside, except not because it feel weird if you were fuzzy on the inside and the hair would tickle everything and it would feel creepy, not good in the way the saying is supposed to make you feel.**_ You know you're dead, right. _**What?**_ You have written three stories and not gotten me out, and yes they count, even if I wasn't in them I still am in the same universe. _**But two years away, and these were oneshots. **_So, and it's only one year off. _**Not for three days. **_Oh yeah. Sorry. So any closer? _**87%**_ Wow, you're taking the longest I have ever seen anyone to come up with a retrieval spell. _**Well Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me princess. **_Quit following pop culture memes and focus on getting me out. _**No. I will not because I hate your ugly face and your dull personality. **_What are you talking about, I'm more exciting than you are, and we look exactly the same._** I just can't win. Review**_ He Envies Looking People._** What?**_


End file.
